ASSESSMENT TOOLS
This Assessment Plan will be for third grades. The Didactic Unit revolves around the five sense organs. As it has been learn through the different units of this course, assessment should be continuous and formative. Apart from that,different tools are used and different agents participate. The first tool that I use to ensure that student are understanding the main concepts of the lesson consists on individuals whiteboards. They worth 10% of the final mark. Frequently, when teachers ask the whole class a question, some students raise their hands but only one gives the answer. With this simple technique, all students participate in all the questions. Teachers can observe which students are understanding the general meaning and those who do not. Moreover, not only students are assessed with this technique but also the teacher because if very few pupils know the answer, it means that our explanation has not been sufficiently clear. The second tool is observation (see page 2). Observation worths 15% of the final mark. I created an observation register in which three items are evaluated: vocabulary,structures and understanding of concepts. Here, I will include a list to explain deeply what items of vocabulary are taught, which structures should they learn and what are the main important concepts. I divided them in two different levels: the lower level includes the minimum requirements students should get to pass the didactic unit, the upper level includes hardest concepts that only some students will be able to acquire. The third tool are rubrics. Rubrics are a coherent set of criteria for students’ work that include descriptions of levels of performance quality on the criteria. Each student has their own paper rubric. Five levels are include as you will see on page 3. They worth 30% of the final mark. The fourth tool is a written exam '''that worth 30% of the final mark. It will include some items to check their oral skills acquisition. The example can be shown in page 4 Finally, the fifth tool is their '''personal notebook which include different types of exercises done both at home and in the classroom. It worths''' 15% 'of the final mark. As it has been explain, different tools have been used in this Didactic Unit. On the other hand, not only the teacher but also the assistant intervene in gathering and seeking information about students. Although the assisstant plays an important role, is the teacher who assesses each student. Moreover, self-assessment is also an important part of the process. For that reason, a self-assessment sheet has been created (see page 5) to ensure that students also check their level of comprehension and satisfaction with both the subject and the teacher. I have used a '‘3, 2, 1 assessment strategy’. '''It helps students develop linguistic communication competence as they have to write the information in the English language, the learning to learn competence because they should reflect on their own learning and the sense of initiative because they are autocritical. Finally, I have included a self-reflection of my teaching practice through different items: - I covered all the contents YES/NO - I prepared all the activities carefully and in advanced YES/NO - Coordination with the assistant was GOOD/BAD - Activities were meaningful YES/NO - I used different strategies to meet different learning styles YES/NO